


Mother Still Doesn't Know Best

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: She's back. Justin may be small, but he's mighty. Cross his lover, and he'll break your legs.





	Mother Still Doesn't Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Hey Sonny boy." Brian mumbled softly as his almost three year old clone waddled over to the couch he was laying on. Lindsay had a conference in Toronto for the next two days. Mel had gone along for a break from work, and as Brian had put it with a shudder, Dyke on Dyke action. He figured it was their last chance for a while with Mel being five months along. Brian had volunteered for real daddy duty for the two days, and had even brought him to the company's daycare. Can we say astonished faces? Brian Kinney had a kid? It annoyed Brian slightly on the inside that everyone just assumed he was a shitty dad. He loved his baby boy. Sure he wasn't full time daddy, but he was more of a father than anyone had expected. More of a parent than he'd ever seen.

"Dad-de!" The boy proclaimed. Brian smiled, the little boy had conquered the difficult double syllable word a few months prior and Brian was pretty proud. The first time he heard it it just amazed him. He was daddy. He pulled the little boy up holding him to his chest, and kissed his forehead. The little boy smiled and closed his eyes feeling safe in his daddy's strong arms.

"Gus Gus." He whispered closing his own eyes.

Justin watched from his spot on the couch. He was lying opposite Brian his legs tangled with the older man's. It'd been a long day all around, and even Gus was willing to calm down for a while. Justin immediately grabbed his sketch book from the lamp table behind him. Brian rolled his eyes, and Justin grinned. "Whatever it's not like I'm bothering you."

"That's what you think." The man argued, though his voice was gentle. Very gentle for Brian.

"Gus Gus likes when I draw him. Don't you baby?" Justin said tenderly to the toddler.

"Yes." The boy answered matter of factly. Justin grinned.

"Come way." The boy said tugging on Justin's foot. Justin loved when Gus came over. Everyone cuddled, and watched cartoons. Brian gave him endless shit for it, but Justin knew he liked it just as much.

"I can't sleep with you on my chest." The older man grumbled immediately. Justin was already up picking up the little boy. Brian sat up against the arm of the sofa putting one leg off the sofa. Justin sat between the man's legs lying back against the broad chest. Gus snuggled up to his Justin. Justin snuggled up to his Brian. Brian gave up and wrapped Justin up.

"Don't expect this when he's not around." Brian threatened in his ear.

"Uh huh. Don't worry we wont tell anyone."

Brian smiled from his spot behind the blond. "I'm going to sleep. Don't nod off unless he's sleeping. Gus if daddy and Justin fall asleep you need to wake us up. Don't wander around."

"K daddy."

Justin smiled Brian was very protective of `Sonny Boy.' Of course he knew it would happen. He knew from day one, which he was still proud he was there for; Brian was in love with his beautiful son. He also smiled thinking about what Gus had found last time he'd wandered off. The condom bowl. He came out to where Brian was working and Justin was studying with a handful asking "Candy?" Justin couldn't help but start laughing as Brian got up and grabbed them from the toddler. Gus, of course, began to cry because A) Daddy yelled at him. B) Daddy took what he thought was Candy from him. Brian had calmed him down explaining it was `Big boy candy' to which Justin had laughed even harder Brian had just nodded off when there was a loud knock at the door. Three bodies visibly jerked back to consciousness at the same time. Two groaned the third vented his anger by deciding it was a good reason to cry. Justin sat up snuggling Gus trying to get him to fall back to sleep. It was close to bed time anyways. Justin ran a hand over Brian's hair as he calmed the boy. "It's ok Gus. Look, lay back down we go night night."

"Better be fucking good." The man bitched as he stood from his comfy black suede sofa. He wandered to the door rubbing his hair, and pulled it open dramatically. Shit. That was it. He was getting a security TV. What was the point of buzzing people in? It never worked. So, now, here she stood. In all her glory. Joan Kinney. If she couldn't even get herself to church how the hell was she always making her way to Brian's loft? He didn't even live on the same end of the city. He was pissed. She'd set him off last time. What the hell could she possibly want? To tell him how disappointed she is that he got a job? "What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat immediately.

"Brian." She scolded in her tight pristine voice.

"What? Did you come to my apartment... so I would swear at you when you came just to have something to scold me for? I asked you what the fuck are you doing here?"

She looked at him. She knew she'd need to look over his absolute disregard for respecting his mother if she wanted to be allowed in. "I spoke to Claire today, Brian, she happened to be near your office when you arrived at work." Brian began seriously considering restraining orders at this point.

"And? What the fuck does that have to do with your happy little visit?"

"She told me you had a child with you." Claire was such a cunt. She'd always told on him. "Just a toddler." Joanie continued "Why would you be bringing a child in to work?"

"Lunch." Brian responded with a strait face despite his mood he almost laughed when he heard the light snicker from the hiding Justin.

"Oh Mary mother and Joseph, Brian, please!" She traced the cross on her body, and Brian just smirked wider. "I just asked a simple question."

"And so I ask you a simple question, mom. Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"Because I suspect he's yours and if he is he is my grandson."

"Oh no. He is not." Brian told before she even finished. "Even if I had a son which is none of your business. He is not your grandson."

"Well I beg your pardon, but I believe when a woman's child has a child that it is her grandchild."

"By blood."

"Well what else is there?"

"A lot."

"Enough." She snapped. "Claire told me, Brian, she said he looked just like you. Where is he?"

Brian bit on his back teeth. He went back and forth between wanting to throw her into the elevator, and actually showing off his beautiful son. He sighed. "Justin?"

Justin stood up from where he'd been scrunched down into the couch with little Gus Gus. He walked over holding the sleepy baby. "... Hello Mrs. Kinney . . . I'm J..."

"Yes I believe we've met." She interrupted. Justin turned bright pink. If she thought Brian was defensive before she was treading thin ice. One outward insult to Justin or Gus and it was over.

"This is my son." Brian told proudly despite the circumstances. "His name is Gus. He's almost three."

She looked at the boy who clung to Justin in his half sleep state. He looked at the gray old woman through half lidded eyes. "Three years? I can not believe the family was never informed." No comment on how adorable he was. She didn't speak to him, introduce herself. Against Brian's wishes his heart ached at another rejection from his mother.

"So what? So you could ride me for all the details of why it was a sin his mother and I weren't married, or hell I might have had to drop the "I fuck men." bomb sooner. It's none of your business, and the only reason you will ever know is because your daughter is a fuckin nosy bitch."

"Brian there is a child present."

"Yes, mine and he's heard the word fuck before. I tend to use it a lot. It's nasty habit I picked up from a guy I used to know... you might remember him." Brian was really letting her have it. Justin stood uncomfortably holding Gus to him protectively as the child dozed. He was uncomfortable, but mostly angry. If she kept it up he was going to burst.

"If you're... behaving as you are. How is he here?"

Brian smiled glad he'd get to tell her. "I jerked off in a cup. They squeezed it into a good friend of mine who happens to be married to a person who couldn't produce. Sperm at least, they're dykes. Two women... you know . . . lesbians."

Joan clutched her chest, and Justin felt part of him yell `heart attack is one way to do it.' She couldn't even respond to this . . . this debauchery. Lesbians? Gays? What a world of sin. Brian was right. She had no grandson. He would not see her way he would not be saved. She turned to the young man her son kept. Justin?

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." He responded sounding a lot more sure of himself than he felt. He had no idea how Brian could have endured this for so long. It was torture. This was only Joanie he couldn't imagine both of them.

"Twenty?" She looked to Brian damning him with her eyes. He just looked away. "I am sorry for what my son has done to you." Both men's eyes flew up. Justin looked to Brian who looked back with a look that said `She's a gem isn't she?'

"You're sorry? For one thing. No one did anything to me.

I'm gay. I've always been gay I always will be gay. I've known since I was 17. And as far as you being sorry, well, I'd like to know what it is you're sorry for. Are you sorry that your son has been watching out for me for nearly three years now? Are you sorry he's taken me in over and over when I didn't have any where else to go? Are you sorry he makes me feel like it's ok to be who I am? Are you FUCKING sorry he saved my life when some asshole with a masculinity problem bashed my fucking skull in with a baseball bat because I wasn't like everybody else?" Brian winced at the pain in his voice when he said it. "Is that what you're sorry for?"

Justin's voice only rose to a yell once in the entire speech, but he was shaking with anger. He was unconsciously covering Gus' ear that wasn't pressed to his chest. Even when he was unaware he was watching out for the child. "Well I'm not, so you can keep your fucking apology, and anything else you have to say against Brian, or Gus, or me, and get out, and stop coming back. Nothing is going to change. We'll always be gay, so stop trying to change us." She was slightly taken aback but was still standing her ground raised head looking down at Justin. "Stop giving me that look of high and mighty pristine goodness. You think you're some devout Christian when all you do is condescend berate fucking hurt your own child, and then drown your sorrows in a big old bottle of red wine. Do you think it's different because it isn't whiskey? Do you think you're any different than your husband? You're not, and I don't think hating and berating other people was god's idea for a good Christian. Think about it, and get out. We've had a long day and we're tired." It was clear Justin had taken over, and there was no question he was completely serious. Brian couldn't believe Justin had just said that. Joanie's eyes shot to her son who met her gaze with a level stare. She turned around and walked through the still open loft door. She turned at the last moment, stupid enough to have one last comment in her.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive this, Brian." She told evenly staring at her son.

Brian walked up to the door and got about two inches from her face. She flinched, and Brian reveled in the fact that finally she was the weak one; the scared one. He stared at her for a few seconds then took a small breath.

"Sorry, mom" He said it as though it were a slur. "I guess this is what happens when you turn your back on your son." With that the door was slammed squarely in her face.

It was done. Brian could tell by her face she wasn't going to come back. He walked back to the couch. Only 10 minutes had gone by and in that time he and his mother had effectively completely disowned each other. He sat down. He wasn't sad. He wasn't upset. Pissed off she came and ruined his nap, but he couldn't seem to feel like there was a loss. He'd always felt a loss for the parents he could have had, but now that she'd walked out . . . it felt a lot like it had ten minutes ago. He looked up when Justin walked over. Gus had slept through the whole drama and clung to Justin in his sleep. Justin looked Brian in the eyes. He was pretty sure he'd be the next thrown out. He didn't even live there . . . not always. He'd just been so upset he saw what she was doing to him, and when she said she was sorry it was like someone apologizing for everything he'd worked for up to that point. "I'm sorry, Brian." He started. "It wasn't my place. I just . . . I got mad."

Brian smiled. Leave it to Justin to think he's done something wrong. "Me too."

Justin looked at the man. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nah." He took the hand that wasn't holding his son, and pulled Justin back to the way they'd been laying. Justin took a deep breath and leaned back into Brian. He messed with Justin's beautiful blond locks.

Justin smiled and relaxed at the feeling on Brian's fingers in his hair. "Just . . . when she apologized for what you'd done . . . it was like fucking apologizing for saving my life. Apologizing that I'm gay. It's so ridiculous." "It doesn't matter. Her opinion isn't worth shit."

"You're right." He turned so he could look at Brian maneuvering so they were both laying facing each other with Gus in the middle. "Nothing she says matters. About me or you."

"I know." Brian reassured stroking his son's hair. Justin watched with a smile. "You're a good father, Bri."

Brian grinned as the little boy's chubby arm wrapped around his daddy. "I'm trying."

"He adores everything you do. You have proved them wrong. Whether they accept it or not. You're successful gorgeous" Justin leaned in close. "And you're a wonderful daddy despite what you went through."

Brian grinned, his tongue slipping into his cheek. He couldn't help it. "And who would know better than . . . you?" Justin snorted a laugh smaking Brian playfully. "You ass." "I'm sweet."

"You wish. You're impossible."

"That's why you love me."

Justin pretended to ponder it a little. "Mmm maybe" He admitted showing his famous sunny smile ". . . but just sometimes."


End file.
